Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way by '' 'N Sync/Backstreet Boys'' is a mash-up featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn and Will, with the New Directions Boys singing back-up. Given the assignment by Artie, Blaine, and Tina, Finn and Will perform the song in hopes of resolving their feud that started after Will found out that Finn kissed his bride-to-be, Emma Pillsbury. Picking out the songs by two popular American boy bands that had a history of feuding, the two teachers of New Directions perform with the New Directions Boys backing up. Will begins on marionette lines with Blaine and Jake as they sing Bye Bye Bye, getting the New Directions Girls all excited. In between scenes of their performance, Finn and Will can be seen hitting and fighting each other onstage. Finn then takes to the stage with Artie, Ryder, and Sam with I Want It That Way, the four performing boy-band moves. The two continue to feud on the stage. At the end of the performance though, the girls seem to applaud them with Sam saying the love between the two is obvious and they should hug it out. Finn agrees, but Will says he wants to, but he can't. Finn then says it's fine, because he can't change Will's mind no matter how much he says or does. He thanks Will for everything and leaves the stage, leaving Will teary-eyed about what happened. Lyrics Will: Hey, Hey New Directions Boys: Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Oh, Oh Will (with New Directions Boys): I'm doin' this tonight, (You're) probably gonna start a fight. (I) know this can't be right. Hey baby come on (I) loved you endlessly, (When) you weren't there for me. (So) now it's time to leave and make it alone Will with New Directions Boys: I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye Finn (with New Directions Boys): You are my (fire) The one (desire) Believe (when I say) Finn with New Directions Boys: I want it that way New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Will with New Directions Boys: Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Will with New Directions Boys: Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Will: It might sound crazy Will with New Directions Boys: But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a heartache Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a mistake Finn and Will: Tell me why Finn: I never wanna hear you say Finn and Will: I want it that way Finn: You are my fire The one desire You are New Directions Boys: You Are... You Are... You Are Will: Don't wanna hear you say Finn with New Directions Boys: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Will: Bye bye bye) Ain't nothin' (Will: Make it tough) But it ain't no lie (Will: Bye bye) Bye bye (Will: Baby) Will with New Directions Boys: Don't wanna be a fool for you (Finn: You are my fire) Just another player in your game for two (Finn: Tell me why) Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Will with New Directions Boys: Don't really wanna make it tough (Finn: My one desire) I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Finn: Tell me why) Will: It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby bye, bye, bye Finn with New Directions Boys: Bye bye... Trivia *This is Finn's last performance with New Directions. Gallery Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr mjmfdypnY21qbi5wyo2_500.png tumblr mjmfdypnY21qbi5wyo1_500.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.18.png.jpg Tumblr mjphjpapOI1rkr8qco1 1280.jpg tumblr mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo2 250.gif tumblr mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo4 r2 250.gif tumblr mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo6 r1 250.gif 63967 10151506433282044 916228464 n.jpg 60192865.jpg Glee-Bye-Bye-Bye-I-Want-It-That-Way-Full-Performance-Video-03-2013-03-15-622x349.jpg Glee-Bye-Bye-Bye-I-Want-It-That-Way-Full-Performance-Video-01-2013-03-15-622x349.jpg glee-season-4-feud-bye-bye-bye-schue.jpg Glee 416 performance bye bye bye I want it that way tagged 640x360 21806659539.jpg Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5nf6fWbap1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 1.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 2.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 3.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 4.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 5.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 6.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 7.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 8.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 9.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 10.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 11.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 12.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 13.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 14.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 15.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 16.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 17.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 18.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 19.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 20.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 21.jpg Bye Bye Bye I Want it that Way 22.jpg Tumblr ot2b95wPKV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner